Remark
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Oui, Penguin l'admettait bien volontiers, ce pari était stupide. Shachi l'avait embarqué dans une sale histoire... ou pas. Peut-être que ce que les rumeurs disaient sur les Kuja n'étaient pas totalement vraies.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Setting : Après Marineford, au retour de Luffy sur Amazon Lily

Pairing : Penguin x Rindo

Ndla : Parfois, mon regard s'attache à deux personnages qui vivent dans l'ombre et… mon inspiration fait le reste. C'est un petit OS sur un moment un peu oublié dans le fandom. Très humble ayant pour but de sortir du placard des personnages tel que ces deux là. C'est une modeste contribution, bien évidemment, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

\*/

**Remark**

**.**

Le jeune homme pesta, bataillant contre le feuillage. Quelle idée il avait eut de faire ce stupide pari avec Shachi ! Ils s'ennuyaient, d'accord, néanmoins il ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à se faire embarquer là-dedans. Il allait se faire buter, c'était sûr ! Si ce n'était pas par les Amazones, ce serait son capitaine.

Quoique, si c'était son capitaine, la mort était peut-être un sort plus enviable que de passer sur la table d'opération. Il n'était pas très agréable de voir les parts de son propre corps se balader sous ses yeux. Quand ces derniers étaient encore ensemble sur une tête entière.

N'empêche…

Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'occasion de voir ces femmes dont la beauté n'avait de cesse d'être louée dans le reste du monde. Il avait réussi à passer la première barrière, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une photo de l'une de ces magnifiques créatures avant de détaler. En évitant les ennuis au passage si ce n'était pas trop demandé.

Penguin se faufila entre deux buissons, pestant contre la forêt entière cette fois. Il aurait pu mettre un flèche clignotant dans sa direction que cela aurait été du pareil au même.

Il était même étonné qu'il n'y ait presque personne.

Ce fut sur cette réflexion que son regard s'arrêta sur un cours d'eau. Pour être précis, sur le corps à moitié nu d'une jeune femme qui y était encore, en plein habillage. Il arrivait au moment des ablutions et l'Impératrice avait fait évacuer le château. Il s'était renseigné sur les habitudes des Kuja grâce aux quelques unes qui venaient les voir.

Penguin en resta pantois et, dans un moment d'égarement, il trébucha sur un caillou qui se trouvait là. Il tomba le nez dans l'herbe, en faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Forcément, la jeune femme se retourna, empoignant la sangle de son arme qui était au bord de la rive pour la braquer vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

― Qui est là ?

Penguin eut dans l'idée, puisque les fourrés le dissimulaient à la vue de la guerrière, qu'il pourrait rester allongé, attendre et espérer. Il l'oublia bien vite. Il avait affaire à l'une de ces femmes impitoyables. Elle fouillerait les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il se releva lentement, ses mains bien en évidence au-dessus de sa tête.

― Je ne voulais pas… Excusez-m-

― Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

― C'est juste, je me suis perdu.

La belle guerrière leva les sourcils, dubitative. On avait rarement fait plus bidon comme excuse. Son arme à feu plaquée contre sa hanche, elle pensa enfin à relever le canon vers la cime des arbres mais pas pour la bonne raison. Pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

― J'oubliais que vous, les hommes, vous étiez élastique. Mes balles auraient rebondi sur toi.

Penguin écarquilla les yeux, un peu perdu mais puisque la jeune femme ne le menaçait plus avec son arme, il se sentait un peu plus détendu. Il prit l'initiative de se présenter, se giflant mentalement pour son incorrection.

― Je suis Penguin et je fais parti de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law. J'ai échoué ici par hasard.

Il obtiendrait la palme d'or de l'explication la plus idiote si elle existait. L'inconnue passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, lisses et libres qui encadrait son visage sérieux. Finalement, elle les attacha en chignon et son attention se porta à nouveau sur l'homme face à elle qui faisait tout pour ne regarder que son visage. Devinant sa gêne, elle enfila sa veste, sans rien mettre en dessous, et sortit de la rivière pour s'allumer une cigarette et mettre ses bottes.

― Je vais te ramener mais la prochaine fois, ce sera une flèche entre les deux yeux. J'espère que c'est clair.

Limpide même mais Penguin se contenta de hocher la tête, trop ravi de s'en sortir indemne. Après l'avoir rejoint, elle ajouta :

― Ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu me fais un peu pitié alors je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être un danger pour moi.

Penguin déprima et il suivit la guerrière en se demandant comment est-ce que son moral pouvait être encore plus bas. Le pari revint à son bon souvenir et il visualisa par avance le sourire triomphant de Shachi. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

Une fois arrivé à la barrière qui séparait la forêt de la clairière où s'était cantonné son équipage. Poings sur les hanches, elle lui désigna les tentures du menton au cas où il n'aurait pas comprit puis lui tourna le dos pour repartir.

Avant de partir, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

― Pourrai-je prendre une photo de vous ?

La guerrière fit volte-face, son air sérieux se fissurant pour laisser place à un ahurissement compréhensible. Cette demande était incongrue.

― Pardon ?

― Je me disais que, puisque nous n'avons pas le droit de passer cette barrière…

Elle haussa les épaules et le laissa faire, se disant que les hommes étaient décidément curieux. Elle nota mentalement qu'ils aimaient prendre les femmes en photo en signe de gratitude. C'était la seule raison qui lui paraissait plausible pour qu'il fasse une telle demande.

Une fois la photo prise, Penguin fut beaucoup plus détendu.

― Quel prénom dois-je mettre au dos de la photo ?

La guerrière s'autorisa un grand sourire, amusée. En voilà des façons détournées pour prendre des informations sur elle !

― Rindo, répondit-elle en toute simplicité.

Penguin rougit, charmée par ce qu'il découvrait sous l'impassibilité de la pirate Kuja.

― Je passerai de temps en temps pour m'assurer que tu restes dans votre périmètre, déclara-t-elle sans une once de menace.

Le membre de l'équipage des Heart Pirate eut l'impression qu'elle dissimulait son envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. La curiosité se lisait dans ses yeux qui se détournèrent du pirate. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, disparaissant dans les fourrées. Penguin eut un petit soupir rêveur.

Shachi lui tomba dessus à peine eut-il passé la barrière et eut une petit moue, déçu de le voir sain, sauf et triomphant.

― T'es vraiment indemne ?

― Malheureusement pour toi, oui ! Ce fut difficile mais, dans ma grande bonté, je t'épargne la vengeance que tu mériterais.

Sous le regard abasourdi de son camarade, il se dirigea vers le sous-marin pour mettre cette photo en lieu sûr.

En fait, les rumeurs avaient tords. Les femmes d'Amazon Lily n'étaient pas belles et impitoyables. Elles étaient sublimes et pouvaient faire preuve d'indulgence de temps en temps.

**.**

**The End !**

\*/

_Remark_ : Observation, remarque. Je pense que vous avez comprit le lien entre le titre et l'OS en lui-même.

Et voilà ! Vous vous demandez où est le but de cet OS ? Je me pose la même question ! J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé, ou juste apprécié. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'aime bien Rindo. On sait peut de chose sur elle toutefois elle me semble être très différente des autres pirates Kuja. Je n'ai aucune explication plausible sur le fait que je sois un peu fascinée par ce personnage.

Bien, c'est l'heure du choix pour vous ! Une review avant de partir ?

Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
